earth1fandomcom-20200214-history
Team Flash
History Beginnings In 2015, Wally began recruiting superheroes in the Central-Keystone Area. He got this idea from his friend Cisco Ramon after they needed to call Ralph Dibny and Caitlin Snow to assist them in a fight with the Rogues. Soon after this, Wally began creating his team. Team Flash first formally assembled when Cobalt Blue attacked the city a short while after this incident. As more threats appeared, the Team began meeting more and more frequently. Enter Zoom Three years after the team first formed, the team was introduced to Hunter Zolomon, a Police Profiler who went missing two weeks prior. Hunter appeared and revealed to the team that the singularity that nearly consumed Central City has inadvertently opened a portal to a pocket dimension and threatened their world with an evil, mysterious, and powerful "speed demon" named Zoom, obsessed with being the only speedster in the multiverse. Hunter then informs the team how Zoom has been sending metahumans to kill Wally and that he, like Wally, is a speedster. While reluctant to trust him at first due to their previous encounter with Eobard (Return of Barry Allen), the Team accepted him when he helped them defeat Sand Demon, even taking on a role as Wally's new mentor as a speedster, doing things like teaching Wally how to better use electrokinesis. While working on finding and closing the Earth breaches Zoom and his metahuman minions use to invade Earth. The team got a shocking new member when Wally was saved from an ambush by King Shark, Dr. Harrison Wells founder of S.T.A.R Labs, came to aid Wally and the team in the fight against Zoom. Tensions were high, especially with Hunter, and while his assist did help Wally stop Dr. Light, Hunter left for a time when the team went with Wells' plan to use Light to trap Zoom and end his threat. However, the plan went horribly wrong went not only Light escape, but even when they found a replacement with Linda Park, Wally's girlfriend, not only did Zoom see through the trap, but after drawing Wally into a fight, despite the Flash's best efforts, Zoom easily managed to completely and utterly destroy Wally in the fight, even paralyzing him for a time, while showing off his defeat for all of Central City to see. Luckily, when he was about to kill Wally in front of his team, Cisco manages to use Wells' speed damping serum to chase him away. It took Wally about a week to recover, but his defeat at Zoom's claws still haunts him. However, with the assistance of his father and stopping Grodd, he begins to overcome the sting of defeat, and he, Harry and the rest of the team are now more determined than ever to stop Zoom. After Hunter uses Velocity 6 to rescue Wells' life, Harry is forced to secretly ally with Zoom and help steal Wally's speed so Wells can retrieve his daughter back from Zoom. Eventually, he came clean after he and Wally managed to figure out how to close the breaches, but Wally then proposes they head to Zoom's realm to rescue Jesse. Despite a few setbacks, it was successful, but it appeared that Zoom killed Hunter when the last breach was closing. While dealing with the return of King Shark, Wally decides to continue to hone his speed and find a way to return to Zoom's realm to stop Zoom. While dealing with a chaotic speedster called Slipstream, his lighting turned blue, like Zoom. To the team's horror, they pieced together that Hunter was in fact Zoom. This made Wally more determined than ever to become faster and stronger to beat Zoom. Using pieces of old suits, Wally and the team figured out how to make their own Tachyon prototype. It is with this and newly revealed knowledge of Hunter Zolomon, he matched him, but his sense of gloating of victory allowed Zoom to escape and capture Bart Allen as leverage for The Flash's speed. With no other choice, Wally consents to give up his powers, with Caitlin being captured in the process. Soon Zoom gained the desire for inter-dimensional conquest, starting with Keystone City. Despite the efforts of Wally and the team to stop his invasion, it wasn't enough without Wally's powers, leaving him no choice but to go through with Wells' risky, yet more contained recreation of the particle accelerator explosion. Although this effort seemingly vaporized Wally, he was actually sent into the Speed Force itself, where his encounters with aspects of the Speed Force masquerading as Joe, Iris, Barry and himself helped him accept his identity as the Flash before he returned home, his powers restored and even increased. With his powers, back stronger than ever, Wally faces off against platoons of metahumans that Zoom unleashed upon Keystone City, one of these individuals being Wally's ex-girlfriend Frankie Kane. Wally takes it upon himself to fight her after she attacks Mercury Labs. Team Flash had managed to build a machine that will render all beings with dark matter in their systems unconscious. The device works and Frankie is locked up. However, Hunter approaches Linda and tells Wally his inability to be selfish and his unwillingness to let anything go has made him weak and snaps his fingers, releasing a sonic vibration that causes Linda to have a stillbirth. The death certificates for the two infants are signed hours later, with Wally wanting to take revenge on Zoom. However doing so made him emotionally uncontrollable, so he is locked up for some time. Bart later releases him, and Wally finds out that the team tried to take down Zoom on their own, with Joe taken. They realize they have no choice, so Wally (with the help of Cisco's vibes) arranges the race with Zoom. Zoom reveals he plans on destroying the Speed Force with a pulsar he built. Wally races against him, managing to temporarily rip the Speed Force out of Hunter's body. Zoom is finally defeated and taken to Iron Heights. Barry Allen Reborn In the aftermath of Zoom's attempt to destroy the Speed Force, the barrier keeping the people inside it contained was damaged. The Team aided Wally and Jay in investigating the terrorist cult called Black Hole. Whilst examining some of the weaponry they produced, they figured out that Black Hole was creating synthetic Speed Force. After accidentally pressing something, the room filled with a bright light and from within the Speed Force came Wally's former idol and mentor, Barry Allen. Barry came back because something horrible was going to happen. He could feel it. Like the Speed Force was being corrupted. Shifted into 'reverse.' But before they worried about that, Barry returned to Iris and later revealed to the Justice League that he was alive. Both the superhero community and the public learned of Barry's return, assembling parades and celebrations for all of the Flashes. Wally was with the other Titans at their tower in New York, putting together a welcome back party for Barry. He talked with them about what it was like being mentored by someone like Barry while also keeping Bart, who he had trained, in line. Wally and Bart both received a huge electrical shock caused by the Speed Force after Barry had accidentally killed Savitar. All of the speedsters felt it, except for Barry, and Wally called Barry and asked for them to meet up. They were running together, discussing what had happened when they discovered that the Black Flash was now dead. Soon after, they were ambushed by one of Savitar's followers and when Barry touched her, she turned to dust. Barry suddenly transformed in front of Wally's eyes, into the new Black Flash. Wally called the Justice League and the Justice Society for help and they encased Barry in a machine that would remove his connection from the Speed Force. Iris showed up to comfort Barry but when his Black Flash powers went berserk, he unleashed a blast of energy. Wally managed to grab Iris and rescue her from the blast. He then witnessed Hal Jordan take Barry away from the other speedsters. Superman and the other Justice Leaguers returned to the speedsters and told them of Barry running back into the Speed Force to protect them. Wally refused to allow Barry to just go after only having been back for a short time. The team added dimensional trackers to Wally's suit so they could monitor him while in the Speed Force. Wally decided to run into the Speed Force himself to rescue Barry. He also promised Bart that he would try to get Max back as well. Jay questioned Wally about his idea, telling him that he may not come out but Wally explained that he had been in the Speed Force before and that as long as he has Linda, he would be able to find his way back as he did when he first was sucked into the Speed Force during his battle with Kobra. Wally ran as fast as he could, memories of his past passing by him. He ran deeper and deeper into the Speed Force which was now tainted by the crimson lightning of the Negative Speed Force. After the long run, Wally managed to find Barry and Max. Barry told him that Eobard Thawne, the original Reverse-Flash, had returned and that he was the one behind all of this. Wally took Barry's hand and the trio of speedsters forced themselves out of the Speed Force. In a flash of lightning, Wally reappeared on Earth to find Thawne fighting Jay and Bart. Wally joined in on the charge to stop Professor Zoom. The speedsters ganged up on Thawne, seemingly having the upper hand. Wally, however, did not realize what Thawne had done. A bolt of lightning came down and struck Jesse Wells, activating her connection to the Speed Force. They overwhelmed Thawne and Wally had the idea to regenerate their suits as well as giving them a second wind of energy. They all gathered next to Wally who had learned the trick of creating a suit out of the Speed Force rather than keeping it in the ring. They all imagined their suits in their heads and then Wally helped them all regenerate their suits. However, as the lightning cleared, Wally was donned in a modified suit, with white pupils, a topless cowl like that of his Kid Flash costume and having a much darker color scheme along with a silver belt and coloring replacing the gold. Wally aided Barry in attacking Thawne before the Reverse-Flash took Barry away from the other speedsters, making him fight on his own. Wally managed to catch up to Barry and helped him journey into the past to stop Reverse-Flash from killing Iris. They managed to stop him from hurting Iris and tried to bring him back to the future. In the aftermath of this, Barry started working with the Team more regularly and Jesse became the superhero called Jesse Quick. Post-Flashpoint The team briefly helped Barry Alleb investigate the speedster calling himself the Future Flash. Wally and the Team later battled Daniel West, Wally's brother and a speedster calling himself the Reverse-Flash. Members * Current Members ** Wally West/The Flash (founder, co-leader, forensic scientist and field agent) ** Caitlin Snow/Snowstorm (medic, biologist, backup tech support and field support) ** Cisco Ramon/Vibe (tech/vision support, omputer hacker and field agent) ** Bart Allen/Impulse (field agent) ** Joe West (police captain, police informant and field support) ** Linda Park (co-leader, informant, occasional field agent, strategy and mission control) * Former Members ** Harrison "Harry" Wells (physicist, biologist, tech support, and strategic/tactical support) ** Hunter Zolomon/The Profiler/Zoom (physicist and field agent; revealed to be an enemy; deceased) ** Chester P. "Chunk" Runk (removal specialist, occasional field agent) * Current Allies ** Flash Family *** Barry Allen/The Flash *** Walter West/Kid Flash *** Jay Garrick/Flash *** Iris West-Allen *** Max Mercury *** Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick ** Joan Garrick ** Titans *** Dick Grayson/Nightwing *** Roy Harper/Arsenal *** Donna Troy/Darkstar *** Garth Majii/Tempest ** A.R.G.U.S *** Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *** Tanya Lamden ** Tina McGee ** Silas Stone ** Valerie Perez ** Jenni Ognats/XS II Trivia and Notes * A recurring theme with Team Flash is that while they do succeed in catching their "villain of the week" and sending them to jail, they fail, quite horribly, at ever doing the same with their "Big Bads" (who usually end up dying somehow or getting a fate worse than death). * They have a group chat where they update each other on the enemies they've faced. Or at least that's what the ''intention ''was.